


Yamis birthday

by Remon



Category: OC - Fandom, Own Character - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remon/pseuds/Remon
Summary: I wrote a very short chapter about me and my friends story about a guy who turnes 23 years old





	

**Author's Note:**

> very short summary of the characters:
> 
> Yami: a bully/punk who just got out of prison, only to find his new job as bodyguard/model for a cutedesigner
> 
> Sei: a designer who finds a handsome guy in the park of his neighbourhood and makes him his bodyguard/model
> 
> and even though Yami is an asshole at the beginning and not really into guys, they eventually end up together, living a relaxed and erotic life together xP
> 
> That is the story for like VERY short, I am sorry but the story is also very long ...

This is about one of my favorite OCs turning 23 years old (only fictional, of course, I think I am using him for two years now).  
This is my first attempt to write an English story, for my RP buddy AkiChan <3 hehe :3  
I am not a native English speaker, so yes; it will have stupid vocabulary and stupid grammar. I hope you can read and enjoy it though …  
WARNING: very short and only cute if you know the characters, sorry xD

 

 

„And now, open your eyes!“  
Yami Kurouni, a currently aged man who decided to grow out his white sidecut a few months ago, opened his piercing blue eyes. He looked down to see a piece of paper on the table.

"Happy Birthday, Yami-kun! Now that you are one year older, I guess I can’t call you a kiddo anymore back, whenever you call me like that … and as a reminder … I am still older than you…  
I thought about a present but since you would probably either not care or throw it away, I thought about having a nice day together should do too. You decide no money-limit. Okay, don’t take it to rough though, and while we are at it: no stripper bar or night club!!!  
Yours, (kinda in love) Sei~"

“Tch, really?” Yamis eyes met with those of his black haired lover. “You’re so lame” He chuckled. The designer frowned. “How am I lame if I wanna spent a nice day with you?” The muscular one shrugged. “Whatever, thanks, and gimme a beer. I gotta think.” As if he was his servant, Sei ran into the kitchen to get a can of beer from the fridge. ‘Hey, birthdays aren’t /that/ bad’, Yami smirked to himself. He took the can, opened and took a few sips from it. 

//SKIPPING SCENE//

They ended up going out shopping. Not regular, Sei-shopping. The unequal couple visited gaming-shops, music-stores and even a liquor shop. Sei really had to keep himself together to not getting annoyed of this stuff that he didn’t had to do much with. But since it was for Yami, he endured it.  
A few hours later Sei recommended grabbing something to eat. He actually thought of going to an expensive restaurant, but Yami had other plans: He wanted to have pizza at a cheap food corner in the shopping mall. They sat down at the windows from where they could see the parking lot.

“Hey, Sei?”, Yami began as he looked down. The black haired one narrowed his eyes at him. “What is it?” The kinda punk reached out for Seis hands and grabbed them. “You know how we casually fight and piss each other off? … I always do it as a joke, coz it’s funny to see you get angry and stuff. But today was actually a really nice day…” 

He smiled as his pierced lips formed the words. 

“Thank you, Sei. I love you.”


End file.
